The game of tennis has reached unprecedented popularity in recent years, and many books have been written on the subject optimum ways to grip a tennis racket. Many devices have also been promoted to assist the novice tennis player to grip the tennis racket in a prescribed manner. Certain techniques have been developed for executing various strokes using preferred grips.
Usually the novice and experienced tennis players determine that it is advantageous to employ a particular grip or style best suited to the individual's game for a forehand grip, a backhand grip, a service and overhead grip as well as volley grip with each varying to a certain extent from the other. Consistency of each grip for a particular stroke is highly desirable, and the player will find it advantageous to rotate the handle rapidly depending upon the specific requirement without looking at the racket handle during play. The sooner one becomes accustomed to the proper grip for a particular shot, the greater ease one will have in handling the racket during play.
Although there is a wide variety of grips recommended, there are certain basic grips that have been found to be highly desirable for superior playing. Usually tennis professionals and teachers seek to have beginners practice standard grips over extended periods of time but the beginner as well as the experienced player usually returns to fundamentals of the grip for practice and perfection. Resort may not always be available for guidance from an experienced player or professional. A player finds it difficult frequently to refer to illustrations in a book or photograph or a set of instructions as opposed to incorporating an aid directly above the tennis racket handle.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a tennis racket with one or more positions for a grip for various strokes during play to aid the player whether novice or experienced.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a tennis racket shaft that incorporates indicia thereon which will serve as an aid to the player to grip the tennis racket in a suitable manner for a particular stroke.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a tennis racket shaft in which one or more indicia may be employed as a teaching aid to assist in training a tennis player to hold a tennis racket for specific grips.
Other objects of this invention are to provide certain indicia which serve as ready and continuous feeling positions for the tennis player in handling a tennis racket to orient it to the proper stroking position for practice and playing.
Yet other objectives of this invention will be readily apparent to those familiar with the game of tennis when considered with the accompanying drawing and detailed description which follow of which there are many modifications and variations contemplated within the scope of the appended claims.